


Carousel

by JoiningJoice



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, Hiding, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Some Plot, mainly feels
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7371088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoiningJoice/pseuds/JoiningJoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>- Posso contare sul fatto che se mai dovessero emettere una condanna a morte contro di me il principe Alibaba mi nasconderebbe a palazzo? -</i><br/><i>Alibaba fece appena in tempo ad annuire prima che le labbra di Kassim lo rapissero, posandosi sulla sua guancia e scivolando verso le sue, in una lenta e disperata ricerca di un bacio vero e proprio. Lo guidò verso sé spostando il capo e premendo contro di lui, approfittando degli istanti necessari a comprendere il ritmo dell'altro per cercare le parole da sussurrare. - Saresti il mio segreto. - Mormorò infine. </i><br/>KassAli, what if? Con Alibaba e Kassim che passano l'infanzia assieme a palazzo. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carousel

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, come, take my hand  
> And run through playland  
> So high, too high at the carnival
> 
> And it's all fun and games,  
> 'Til somebody falls in love,  
> But you've already bought a ticket,  
> And there's no turning back now

Stavano correndo.

I loro passi eccheggiavano per i grandi corridoi del palazzo, troppo vuoti – e anche le loro risate. Kassim non si fermò quando perse un sandalo – al contrario, afferrò la spalla di Alibaba e gli fece cenno di liberarsi delle calzature, affinchè il precettore che certo stava inseguendoli infuriato non potesse sentire i loro passi. Alibaba trattenne una risata mentre si toglieva le scarpe in corsa, mentre se le lanciava alle spalle; stavano correndo, e le vesti troppo grandi lunghe e sfarzose a cui non si sarebbero mai abituati li inseguivano come spettri colorati, e Alibaba non ricordava d'essere mai stato così felice in vita sua.

\- Di qua, Kassim! - Girarono in un corridoio, e Alibaba indicò un arazzo. Kassim lo guardò confuso, ma lo seguì comunque – e non rimase poi troppo sorpreso nel vedere che dietro l'arazzo si nascondeva uno stretto e scuro passaggio. Infilandovisi, Alibaba quasi scomparve alla sua vista; lo seguì e cercò al buio, lasciando ricadere l'arazzo alle loro spalle, fino a trovarlo – nell'oscurità, le sue mani toccarono le spalle di Alibaba e le sue braccia e le sue mani, alla ricerca di un sostegno. Le unghie di Alibaba si conficcarono nel suo braccio nudo, e posò la testa sul suo petto; era scosso da risate che tentava invano di soffocare, e immaginare il suo volto riempì il petto di Kassim di un calore che non aveva nulla a che fare con la vicinanza dei loro corpi.

Si imposero silenzio a vicenda, rimanendo rigidi ad ascoltare fino a sentire i passi del precettore e quelli dei fratelli di Alibaba, poco dietro di lui; stavano cercandoli entrambi, ovviamente. Il precettore aveva chiaramente detto che se mai avesse ripescato Kassim a distrarre Alibaba durante le ore di studio in biblioteca avrebbe chiesto al re in persona di separarli – Kassim aveva solo pensato alla soluzione più ovvia, ovvero distrarre Alibaba da quelle noiose lezioni...fuori dalla biblioteca.

\- Shhh, shhh! - Intimò Alibaba, nonostante Kassim non stesse dicendo nulla. Era rigido, fermo in ascolto, in attesa che i passi e i borbottii del precettore si facessero distanti. Quando finalmente sembrò essersene andato scoppiò a ridere piano, soffocando la risata contro il petto di Kassim – mentre lui sorrideva con il volto nei suoi capelli.

\- Mi farà buttare fuori da palazzo. - Sussurrò, divertito. Alibaba scosse la testa contro il suo petto.

\- Ti farà _uccidere._ \- Lo corresse. - Non fa altro che lamentarsi delle tue scorribande, anche quando deve elogiare i tuoi risultati. L'altro ieri ad Abhmad è toccato ricordargli che stavamo studiando la storia del paese, aveva preso ad elencare i motivi per cui ti meriteresti la forca... -

\- Beh. - Kassim si leccò le labbra, sollevando le dita alla ricerca del volto di Alibaba nel buio. I suoi occhi s'erano appena abituati a quell'oscurità, e non impiegò molto a sentire la sua guancia candida contro il palmo della mano. - Posso contare sul fatto che se mai dovessero emettere una condanna a morte contro di me il principe Alibaba mi nasconderebbe a palazzo? -

Alibaba fece appena in tempo ad annuire prima che le labbra di Kassim lo rapissero, posandosi sulla sua guancia e scivolando verso le sue, in una lenta e disperata ricerca di un bacio vero e proprio. Lo guidò verso sé spostando il capo e premendo contro di lui, approfittando degli istanti necessari a comprendere il ritmo dell'altro per cercare le parole da sussurrare. - Saresti il mio segreto. - Mormorò infine. Cercò la mano di Kassim e la afferrò, intrecciando le loro dita e sollevandole verso il muro alle sue spalle.

Il fiato di Kassim era dolce contro il suo, la sua lingua agile – leccava le sue labbra e tornava ad insinuarsi nella sua bocca, famelico ed esperto. Ricordava ancora l'emozione imbranata del loro primo bacio, com'erano scivolati da contatti casti a baci appassionati – il solo pensiero, così come la vicinanza di Kassim e l'eccitazione all'idea di essere nascosti dagli occhi del mondo, non stava aiutando la sua eccitazione crescente. Kassim doveva essersene reso conto; il bacio divenne un ghigno felino contro il volto di Alibaba, che annaspò nel sentirlo improvvisamente consapevole delle reazioni del suo corpo.

\- Non dovremmo... - Sussurrò, prima di essere interrotto dalla mano destra di Kassim contro il proprio petto. Comprese che stava cercando il colletto della sua veste; senza parlare, afferrò la sua mano e lo guidò sotto la veste, perchè riuscisse nell'intento di prendere a carezzare i suoi pettorali con dita calde, movimenti lenti. Continuava a baciarlo, intanto, e le sue labbra si abbassarono sul suo collo ad ogni bacio umido, fino a che Alibaba non si vide costretto a sollevare la testa e premere contro la parete per lasciargli campo libero, affondandogli le dita nei capelli scuri. Era buffo: amava quella vicinanza esagerata, l'impossibilità di avere libertà di movimento – ma lo frustrava non potersi concedere completamente, e non poter vedere gli occhi di Kassim brillare di lussuria come ogni volta che i loro baci sfociavano in atti intimi.

\- Cos'è che non dovremmo... - Domandò Kassim, soffiando contro la pelle sensibile del suo collo, tra un bacio e l'altro. A fine giornata avrebbe avuto dei lividi rosati a testimoniare il suo passaggio; e dubitava che nasconderli con uno scialle avrebbe impedito ai suoi fratelli di comprendere ciò che era accaduto. - ...mio principe? -

\- Niente. - Rispose, di fretta. Quella risposta strappò una risata roca a Kassim, e lo imbarazzò. Nelle sue dita si scioglieva come creta umida, lasciandosi manipolare, lasciando che fossero le sue mani e la sua volontà a dargli una nuova forma. A Kassim piaceva che prendesse l'iniziativa, ma era quasi sempre compito suo condurre le danze. - Non dovremmo...qui... -

\- Dimmi di smettere, e lo farò. - Sussurrò Kassim. La voce arrivava dall'altezza del petto di Alibaba; le mani di Kassim avevano sollevato la veste e carezzavano il torace, il petto, i capezzoli sensibili. Strinse il destro tra i denti, delicatamente, e ogni speranza di Alibaba di poterlo fermare crollò immediatamente. L'eccitazione stava già dandogli alla testa. Aveva condotto le sue dita verso la nuca di Kassim; lo spinse contro di sé, e il morso divenne un leccare morbido.

\- S...sai che non posso. - Si lamentò, ansimando piano quando Kassim prese a succhiare, abbandonando il capezzolo con un rumore osceno per dedicarsi al resto del suo petto. Le mani continuavano a toccarlo, ad adorarlo; tracciavano i suoi muscoli, si posavano sui suoi fianchi e lo sollevavano appena. Alibaba affondò le braccia sotto la veste di Kassim e graffiò la sua schiena, eccitato; aveva bisogno di sentirlo contro di sé, incapace di negarsi quel piacere vero e proprio ed esasperato da quei preliminari. Non era una persona paziente.

A giudicare dal verso che abbandonò le labbra di Kassim nel sentirsi graffiare la pelle, non lo era neanche lui; Alibaba sorrise, compiaciuto della propria conoscenza del corpo del suo amico ed amante. Posò le mani sulle sue spalle quando Kassim lo sollevò per i fianchi, allargando appena le gambe – i piedi intenti a sfregare contro il muro opposto, impazziti alla ricerca di un appiglio – perchè Kassim avesse quanto spazio voleva per premere il proprio corpo contro quello di Alibaba. Non potevano sdraiarsi; sarebbe stato scomodo, molto più di quanto non fosse già. Quell'assenza di spazio però continuava ad eccitarli – era così diverso dal letto a baldacchino di Alibaba, e diverso anche dalla volta in cui avevano fatto l'amore sotto le stelle, durante un viaggio nel deserto. Ogni questione su cosa fosse giusto o sbagliato fare svanì quando il bacino di Kassim spinse finalmente contro quello di Alibaba, e a quella frizione i sospiri di entrambi divennero un unico, piacevole lamento. Alibaba voleva di più; non gli bastava toccarlo, non bastava che le sue braccia circondassero la sua schiena e il suo collo e non bastava baciare le sue tempie e ogni centimetro di pelle che aveva a disposizione. Voleva Kassim contro di sé, voleva non sentirsi più separato da lui; glielo sussurrò in un orecchio, e Kassim lo afferrò con ancora più forza, sbattendolo contro la parete e premendo contro di lui per più istanti, il corpo scosso da tremiti di piacere continui.

\- Non voglio... - Ansimò, sostenendolo con un braccio e carezzando i suoi capelli biondi con la mano libera. Alibaba strusciò il viso contro quello di Kassim, cercando le sue labbra come fossero l'unico rifugio nel buio.

\- Cos'è che non vuoi? -

\- Fermarmi. - Rispose. Alibaba aprì piano gli occhi, le lunghe ciglia che carezzavano la pelle della guancia di Kassim.

\- Non farlo. - Lo implorò, una richiesta più simile a un gemito rauco. Kassim si irrigidì istantaneamente nel sentirlo parlare in quel tono così lascivo; la presa gentile sui suoi capelli divenne una stretta, dolorosa solo in parte – il dolore era ricompensato dalle spinte di Kassim contro di lui, sempre più frequenti. Se non si fosse fermato avrebbero raggiunto l'orgasmo con ancora le vesti addosso; Alibaba abbassò una mano dalla sua spalla ai suoi pantaloni, carezzando piano la forma della sua erezione attraverso il tessuto. Amava quanto sottili e morbide fossero quelle vesti, specie quando si trattava di provocare Kassim; anche questa volta, sentirsi toccato in quella maniera pur attraverso le vesti fece fermare Kassim a metà gesto, riducendolo il suo respiro a un lento sospiro. Aggrapparsi a lui con un braccio solo era difficile, ma Alibaba non aveva tempo per pensare al pericolo di cadere a terra; tornò a baciare il suo profilo, fino a mordere il collo e il lobo del suo orecchio sinistro; Kassim lo lasciò andare piano, posandolo a terra e baciandolo con impeto. Le dita di Alibaba non si erano allontanate dal suo sesso, e l'essere a terra stava dandogli ancora più libertà di movimento: cercò con un dito la linea dei pantaloni fino ad abbassarla piano, liberando l'erezione di Kassim e riafferrandola subito, la sensazione nuova ma conosciuta della pelle calda nel proprio palmo abbastanza eccitante da costringerlo a mugolare contro le labbra di Kassim.

Lui stesso replicò l'azione appena eseguita da Alibaba, carezzando i suoi fianchi con gesti lenti prima di intrufolare le dita sotto il tessuto dei pantaloni e calarglieli piano, con voluta lentezza. Alibaba si sentì tremare, nel venir liberato dalla costrizione calda degli abiti in quel frangente; si avvicinò ancora di più a Kassim e tentò di prendere entrambi i loro sessi nel palmo della mano, ma prima che potesse farlo Kassim afferrò dolcemente il suo polso e se lo sollevò al volto. Al buio, la sensazione improvvisa della sua lingua contro le dita ed il palmo della mano fece irrigidire Alibaba, che si perse ad occhi chiusi nel sentire la lingua agile del suo amante inumidire ogni falange con attenzione devota, fino a lasciarlo andare. Alibaba non ebbe bisogno di istruzioni; mosse le dita verso il sedere e cercò il proprio ingresso, penetrandolo con indice e medio – troppo eccitato all'idea di essere preso da Kassim in una situazione così soffocante e rischiosa per badare al lieve dolore che quell'azione provocava.

Il suo amato, intanto, s'era chinato a baciare il suo sesso per rendere il dolore più sopportabile; Alibaba era già perso nel piacere causato dai troppi stimoli quando Kassim lo prese in bocca, suggendo lentamente l'apice e trattenendolo tra le labbra per qualche istante prima di lasciarlo andare con un volgare schiocco. Con la mano libera, Alibaba afferrò i capelli di Kassim e gli fece cenno di sollevarsi, attirandolo in un bacio tremante ed eccitato, una richiesta silenziosa di proseguire. Le mani di Kassim tornarono a premere sulla sua pelle, carezzando il torace e poi la schiena, prima di scendere a premere sulle natiche nude. Qui lo sollevò a fatica, aiutato dalle spinte frantiche di Alibaba contro il muro; il rumore del sangue era un rombo nelle orecchie di entrambi, il pulsare del cuore reso folle da quel gesto così intimo e familiare. Kassim cercò a tentoni l'ingresso di Alibaba, sfiorandolo con la punta del sesso prima di prendere a penetrarlo piano, lentamente.

Era una posizione scomoda, ma questo non impedì ad Alibaba di abbandonarsi, per qualche istante, completamente alla forza di Kassim nel sostenerlo – non poteva aggrapparsi che a lui, mentre sentiva il suo sesso scivolargli a fatica dentro; graffiare le spalle nude, mordere sulla pelle olivastra per soffocare in qualunque modo le ondate di piacere misto a dolore. Non poteva permettersi di alzare la voce, nonostante sapesse che se c'era una cosa che Kassim amava era sentirlo gemere senza ritegno; pur trattenendosi, piccoli versi rochi sfuggivano comunque al suo autocontrollo ogni volta che Kassim scivolava un po' più a fondo; quando fu al limite che la posizione gli concedeva, il fiato corto e il respiro caldo contro la spalla nuda di Alibaba, Kassim aprì la bocca e affondò piano i denti nella sua pelle, sulle labbra l'ombra di un sorriso.

Alibaba singhiozzava piano, perso in un piacere esasperante; ogni centimetro del suo corpo sembrava pulsare, pervaso dagli stimoli. Sentì Kassim ridere, nonostante lo sforzo.

\- State piangendo, principe? - Domandò, un soffio contro il suo orecchio. Alibaba scosse piano la testa, premendola contro la parete alle sue spalle e chiudendo gli occhi.

\- Non sto piangendo. -

\- Peccato. - Kassim, le dita ancora strette sulle sue natiche, scostò il volto dalla sua spalla al collo che Alibaba averva lasciato per lui completamente scoperto. Vi posò le labbra contro, facendolo rabbrividire. - Speravo di sentirvi piangere... -

Alibaba ansimò, dimenandosi alla ricerca di movimento e frizione – ma era bloccato, alla mercè di un ragazzo con una vena sadica impossibile da domare. Tentò di chiamare il suo nome e implorarlo di smettere, ma riuscì solo a soddisfarlo: ogni sua richiesta era un piccolo pianto disperato, uggiolii che Kassim premiava con lievi spinte di bacino.

\- Hai una voce così bella. - Mugolò Kassim, le labbra che sfioravano e baciavano il suo collo adoranti. - Non tentare di nasconderla... -

\- Ci sentiranno... - Lamentò Alibaba. Non riusciva a comporre un pensiero logico, la mente annebbiata. Affondò le dita nelle spalle di Kassim e chinò il capo, lasciando che le sue labbra sfiorassero prima il suo volto e poi la sua fronte.

\- Lascia che sentano, allora. - Sussurrò Kassim, nella voce l'ombra di un sorriso. Alibaba emise un gemito di panico, gutturale e disperato, nel sentire la sua stretta farsi più forte; Kassim uscì da lui quasi del tutto, per poi rientrarvi con un gesto secco, quasi violento. Stavolta il gemito fu decisamente più acuto, e Alibaba tentò di tapparsi la bocca con la mano – ma Kassim gli venne di nuovo in aiuto, inclinando la testa per baciarlo.

Era completamente di Kassim; le sue labbra erano sue, il suo sesso sfregava contro i suoi addominali, e lo aveva dentro di sé in spinte furiose e rapide. Alibaba urlava, non più spaventato all'idea di essere scoperto – terrorizzato, più che altro, all'idea che Kassim potesse decidere di lasciarlo lì insoddisfatto per un semplice gioco di dispetti e provocazioni. Si concentrò nel sentire ogni stimolo, perdendosi completamente – quando Kassim smise di baciarlo per prendere aria continuò a urlare, gemiti lunghi e sempre più acuti; gli occhi stretti per cacciare le lacrime che minacciavano di ricomparire, stretti nello sforzo di raggiungere l'orgasmo che gli montava dentro e lo riscaldava completamente. Fu liberatorio sentire il suo seme sporcare l'addome di Kassim e il proprio, colare lungo la lunghezza del suo sesso; Alibaba si irrigidì nel venire, tremando violentemente, la bocca aperta ad emettere un verso che non aveva suono. Kassim venne poco dopo, mentre Alibaba ancora cavalcava l'onda d'eccitazione provocata dall'orgasmo; quasi non sentì che si era svuotato dentro di lui finchè non fu di nuovo coi piedi per terra, le gambe indebolite dallo sforzo. Scivolò in avanti, stordito, ma Kassim fu rapido ad allungare un braccio e sostenerlo, ridendo.

\- Cerca di non svenire. - Sorrise. Lo risollevò in piedi, tenendolo pacatamente per le spalle; Alibaba sbattè inutilmente le palpebre.

\- Mi gira tutto. - Mormorò. Non potè evidare di sorridere, però, e affondare volto e mani nel petto di Kassim. - Sei un idiota. - Sussurrò, un tono di rimprovero troppo dolce perchè Kassim potesse prenderlo sul serio; e infatti lo abbracciò, ridendo compiaciuto. Alibaba attese qualche istante che la testa smettesse di girargli prima di negarsi a quell'abbraccio a malincuore, alla ricerca dei vestiti – di cui si sarebbe comunque liberato non appena fosse stato nei suoi alloggi, ansioso di lavare via i segni della bravata dal suo corpo.

Kassim imitò il suo gesto, saltellando nel poco spazio e indossando i pantaloni di cui si era liberato. - Ehi. - Mormorò. - Dicevi sul serio, prima, riguardo il nascondermi a palazzo? Perchè ho davvero paura che qualcuno mi vorrà morto, dopo oggi. -

\- Non dire scemenze, nessuno ti vuole morto. - Alibaba roteò gli occhi al cielo, avanzando a tentoni nel corridoio alla ricerca dell'arazzo da spostare. Quando finalmente la luce lo investì dovette coprirsi gli occhi, non più abituato a tanta luminosità; si voltò verso l'interno del passaggio, dove Kassim aspettava ancora. Quello che vide quasi gli mozzò il fiato: Kassim, le guance arrossate e il corpo sudato, sembrava quasi un quadro, investito di quella luce. Lo osservò inebetito scostare i capelli dal volto e sorridergli, inclinando appena il capo.

\- Cos'è quella faccia? - Domandò. Alibaba scosse la testa, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo. Dovette chiamare a sé tutte le poche forze che gli erano rimaste per rispondergli.

\- Ci conviene andare. - Tagliò corto, incapace di spiegare l'improvvisa paura che lo aveva colto – una paura strana, il timore insensato di perdere per sempre quel sorriso così tranquillo. Allungò una mano verso Kassim e lui la fissò confuso, a ragione: non c'era nessuna ragione perchè si prendessero per mano per andarsene, ma Alibaba non poteva spiegare ogni suo timore o pensiero. Kassim la strinse comunque, sorridendo nell'avvicinarsi.

\- Certo che ti nasconderei. - Sussurrò Alibaba, mentre gli passava accanto. Kassim decise di non rispondergli; invece di farlo, lasciò la sua mano e prese a correre. Quando Alibaba si voltò aveva ancora ben impressa in mente la sua risata, il cui suono riempiva i corridoi di un palazzo troppo vuoto.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Eeeeeh un'altra kassali!  
> Questi due sono bellissimi, hanno una chimica pazzesca e scriverne (anche pwp) è meraviglioso ;A;  
> Spero di aver reso loro giustizia...  
> Alla prossima!  
> -Joice


End file.
